The Power of Regret
by Veil of Arrogance
Summary: All humans, whether happy or depressed, strong or weak, have regret locked in their soul, and their heart.
1. Upon This Floating Vessel

Tetra lay still as the gentle breeze blows her hair from here eyes and the morning sun bursting through her eyelids. The young captain rubs her eyes as she stands in her cabin to see her already cracked mirror. Tetra grasped her brush and began to stroke her golden locks. Her emerald eyes locked on her hand as she brushed her hair. She grabbed a bucket of fresh water and wet the tips of the brush and stroked her hair once more. Then she dropped the brush, stroked her soft hair, and pulled it up into a spiral. She looked at her dresser and got her usual apparel and dressed for her captain position. She walked up the steps and looked around to see that her crew had still not woken up. She walked down and stood at the door to the other bunks. She knocked on the door right before kicking it open.

"Alright! Time to wake up! Get to work everyone!" She screamed. Everyone tossed out of their bunks, shuffled and scurried to get ready. They ran around wasting time for a good five minutes before Tetra yelled again.

"What are you idiots doing!? Get out there and get to work!" Just as she yelled everyone stiffened and ran past her outside. She once again walked to the deck and began barking orders. "Gonzo! Hoist the sails! Niko! Tie down those ropes!" She yelled. As she turned and noticed a familiar figure. "Link! You dropped your boomerang! Pick it up before I throw it into the ocean!" She yelled with a smirk.

"Well good morning to you too Tetra." He stated. She flashed him a smile and turned around to face her crew. She began barking orders once again as Link slipped down into the cargo hold. He sat down on the crates as he began sharpening the Hero's Sword. The loud noises of the crew and Tetra began to grow quiet as he tuned out the outside world. His focus was on his blade as he sharpened it slowly but surly. He began to relax deeply as he laid his back to the crate. He looked out the window and noticed something strange. Everything began to tune back in as he noticed a Black orb heading straight toward him. He dove out of the way as the cannon ball destroyed the crate that he was on. He gasped and ran upstairs to see the ship under attack from another pirate ship. Cannon balls flying everywhere and shrapnel exploding in all areas. Tetra ran to stern of the ship and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Gonzo! Bring the ship in closer! Crew! ..." She winked and smiled her signature and sinister smirk. "... Prepare to board!"

* * *

"Sir! They're coming in to board!"

"Good. Let them come. We will strike them down as they come." The captain's powerful voice led all the way down to the jail area where a young man dressed in black heard. He was tall and strong. He wore a black robe with a silver insignia that resembled the fabled Triforce. Though one seemed to shine brighter than the others. The top seemed to shine bright in the darkest of places. Though it wasn't until recently that it began to glow as such. His dark and mysterious eyes shifted at his statement and smiled under his hood. He quickly looked out the port hole and Saw the ship approaching at high speeds. He smiled and looked at the already weakened bars that held him.

"... I believe its time to go." He spoke the words and quickly burst through the cage and ran down the hallway. Some of the crew noticed but were quickly dispatched. He hid a dagger that nobody knew of on the back of his belt and took out most of the crew below the deck. He ran downstairs to the cannon are and saw the enemy ship very close by the planks were laid and Tetra's crew ran over to the other ship. He looked at the holes created in the ship and saw that one was perfect: A hole that lead straight to the cargo hold. He leaped through the window as quickly as possible trying not to get caught. But as he jumped through he heard a female voice coming from above.

"Keep going! I have to pay a visit to someone in the cargo hold!" He equipped his dagger and waited at the side of the entrance. He heard footsteps coming down the steps until he heard it close by. As soon as he saw a visible movement coming from the door he sliced as fast as he could. He slashed at the stomach area and straw began to pour out.

"Damn. Practice dummy." As soon as he let out a sound, Tetra swung down from a hidden rafter and kicked him in the stomach. He turned in the air and back flipped onto the floor. He stood on the floor boards and held his dagger in the defensive position.

"Beautiful footwork... Let's see how quick you are shall we?" She stated with a swing. The mysterious man held his dagger firm and blocked each swing with a loud noise and sparks flying. She paused and said "Great! ... Lets see your offensive..."

"Whatever. Shall we?"He charged at her and sliced. She parried and sent him into the crates behind her. He quickly turned and began slashing. His eyes watching her movements as he attacked.

"What are you doing infiltrating my ship anyway pirate?" She asked over the sound of the blades hitting. He paused and smiled.

"I have my reasons." She paused and looked hard at his facial expression. "You're not one of the enemy pirates... Are you?"

"Heh. You got this just from reading my face? You're good." He stated with a smirk.

"Well, with some people it's pretty difficult, but with you, it's easy to look at your face." She stated with a wink.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" He stated the final word with an abrupt intensity. He threw the dagger at Tetra, who easily dodged, but as it stuck into the wall it made a strange noise. The sound of unsheathing emanated from the area, causing her to look back. That gave him the opportunity that he needed. He charged at her and brought his knee up to her gut. She flew back against the wall and hit it hard. She noticed that, above all, her ribs hurt. She looked down at the knife and saw that the sound was another blade shooting out of the back of the handle. The blade was dripping with her blood. She looked back at him, eyes like daggers and a smile on her face.

"If you meant to kill me then you were off a bit." She walked forward but fell quickly to the ground.

"No... I wasn't. You see, while the blade was in the sheath it was marinating... In poison." She cringed at the thought of whatever sinister substance that could be pumping through her veins.

"You bastard! Give me the antidote!"

"Now why would I do that? With you poisoned for the four days you'll be alive then I'll have something to bargain with so I can stow away on your ship." Fear welled up in her stomach at only being alive for four more days. "Now, if you get me to Windfall Island in the four days then I'll give you the antidote. If we don't make it in time... I'm afraid you'll die."

"How do I know you're not lying?!" She yelled. The man chuckled and pointed at the knife. She looked down and saw the knife. "It's true." She looked at the clear liquid seeping out of the handle. He chuckled under his breath.

"Now, as long as you don't tell the rest of your crew that I'm the enemy, then we should be fine. Okay?" He said with a smile.

"Fine. Just don't try anything funny got it."

"Sure thing." He chuckled. He picked her up from her arms and grabbed a wrap from his back pocket. He pulled up her shirt to the bottom of her ribs, she couldn't fuss due to shock, and began wrapping the bandages around her. She looked at him with a strange look.

"If you plan on using or dispatching me, then why are you bandaging me so gently?" She asked.

"Would you rather me pull harder?"

"No!"

"That's why." He stated with a smirk. She looked down and smiled,

"Heheh... You're probably not a bad guy when you aren't trying to kill them."

"You're not getting the antidote that way. As I said, flattery won't get you anywhere."

"The funny part is, I wasn't trying to." She stated with a smile.

"Heh..." She retrieved her composure as he finished and began to walk back upstairs with the man. They emerged into the sunlight to see the enemy ship retreating. And the crew shouting in victory.

"Well. It seems we won. We should celebrate. But first, we need to introduce a temporary crew member." The crew turned toward Tetra and then to the man next to her. His dark eyes shifted through the crew

"My name is Jacob Kullis... I was a prisoner on the enemy ship... Until I escaped that is."

"Welcome aboard young one!" Gonzo exclaimed patting him on the back.

"Uh... Thanks..." He stated.

"Well, Time for a headcount. One... Two..." Her voice trailed off realizing how pointless it was. She turned to Gonzo. "Where's Link?" His face darkened.

"He was taken prisoner by the enemy ship, Miss Tetra."


	2. Through Possesed Eyes

_Woo! Fastest update ever! New high score! Anyway… a lot happens in this chapter that you are gonna need to pry your eyes open and pay attention!!! I promise that next chapter won't be updated nearly as fast!! So without further ado… Chapter TWO!! HA! I CAN rhyme! _

* * *

"What the hell?! Why did no one go back for him?!" she screamed running her fingers through her hair. She paced back and forth in anger and depression. Jacob looked at her eyes, as her sorrow grew more intense. Tears began to well up as she stopped and laid her head on the wooden railing. He looked down with extreme empathy, knowing the feeling of being so helpless, knowing that she could have her best friend die at any minute and she would be able to do nothing about it. A flame began to burn in his stomach. It grew and grew in heat and size until there was a raging inferno burning in his soul. He looked back up at the already depressed crew and smiled. They looked at him and began to smile as well; knowing that he already had something planned. He turned to the sobbing Tetra and patted her on the back. She turned to him trying to hide her tears. He smiled and looked back at the crew. She stood to hear what he had to say.

"Crew! Listen up! I have been to the pirates hide out! I know how to get inside, where it is, and where this 'Link' would be!" The crew cheered but Tetra looked down, pulled him aside, and began whispering. They went back and forth until Jacob put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Trust me." She leaned back against the rail and stayed silent. The crew began to whisper amongst themselves. "But..." The crew grew silent, "the trail is dangerous and there will be ten times more pirates at their hide out! Are you up for it?" Tetra smiled and stepped forward.

"Are you kidding?! We're pirates! We live for danger!" Her crew began to cheer loudly as she yelled. She turned to Jacob and he began clapping. She smiled and winked. "Well then, since I don't know where we're going, I'm going to temporarily put Jacob in charge. Answer to him as Captain Jacob Kullis!" They began to cheer and she pulled Jacob aside yet again. "You do know how to run a ship, right?"

"Not really... I know the directions! But not that whole 'batten down the hatches' type thing..." He stated blatantly.

"Well, I can help take care of that. That shouldn't be too hard." She smiled.

"Oh. I'll give you the antidote-"

"Don't worry, I know it was water."

"How?!" he asked stunned.

"I told you, it's easy to read your facial expression," she said with a wink. He chuckled and began to walk away. "Wait." He froze and cocked his head back. "... Thanks," she said smiling warmly.

"Heh. Anytime." He walked away leaving Tetra deep in thought.

* * *

Daylight waned as the crew began to wrap up. They walked slowly and groggily as they lowered the sails and dropped the anchor while they were falling asleep. That was a site that Jacob couldn't bare as captain.

"You guys go ahead and sleep. I can take care of the rest," he announced. Tetra's eyes shot open.

"You do know it takes fifteen minutes for the entire crew to complete it."

"Yeah? And they are all tired and sleepy from running around all day. If they get enough sleep then they could do it in five minutes tomorrow. As captain, I want to pull my own weight on this ship, instead of just ordering the crew around," he stated with an eyebrow raised. Tetra looked down and sat on the rails. The crew then walked downstairs into their cottages as Jacob began to clean the ship and finish dropping the heavy anchor. Tetra then walked downstairs to think. He finished and walked down half an hour later. He almost walked past Tetra's cabin but was stopped.

"You do know that if you want to stay on this ship, you have to find a place to sleep," she said smiling. He turned around to face her.

"Well, I figured that I would sleep in the cargo hold. Since I'm only gonna be here until we save Link, and its out of the way... And..." He stripped off his robe to reveal his muscular body. He was wearing a skin tight black under shirt and baggy dark jeans. After taking his hood off for the first time he showed his actual face. Though he had long shiny black hair that covered most of it. "I figured I could use this as a pillow."

"We can't have the captain sleeping in the cargo hold. Why don't you sleep with me?" She asked. Jacob raised an eyebrow and let out a smirk. Tetra began to blush madly at realization of what she just said.

"No! I mean- You can sleep in my room! Well, not with me there! I mean- ... Oh just go sleep on your crates..." She walked in the room completely embarrassed. He laughed and walked into the cargo hold gripping his robe. He laid down onto the crates and placed his robe by head. He drifted to sleep with thoughts of her floating around in his mind.

* * *

"The ship is so clean!" Gonzo yelled. The loud noise knocked Jacob off the crates and plummeting to the ground. He hit the ground hard, waking with a minor headache.

"Aw... Damn that hurt," he complained.

"For a hardened criminal you can't seem to take a blow to the head," Tetra said with a smile.

"Well I just woke up. So why are you here?" he asked quizzically

"Oh. Well..." Her voice trailed off and she began to blush.

"You were checking the inventory?" he asked with a devious smirk.

"Uh... Yeah," she replied looking at the ground. "Uh... Well, we have to go upstairs. The crew is waiting for us." Jacob put on his robe, without the hood, and they began to walk upstairs to be met with a gleaming ship. "Whoa! Jacob, what did you do to the place?!"

"I cleaned it? What, was that bad?"

"No! It's... Great!" she exclaimed. Gonzo turned to him and began to yell.

"You did all this by yourself?! You're amazing!" he complimented. Jacob smiled. Then suddenly his eyes shot open and began to walk back downstairs hiding his face. Tetra looked back with a worried expression on her face. She followed him quickly but silently. She found him in the crew's bunk sitting with his hands covering his face. She wandered in and sparked his attention. He stayed in his seated position but spoke with a half raspy voice.

"What are you doing down here? Aren't you suppossed to be sailing the ship?" he asked. She sat down next to him placing an arm on his leg.

"Gonzo usually does the steering... I just tell him where to go. So what are you doing down here?" she replied with a worried look. His face darkened. She looked at his eyes. His eyes were now bright blue with now black veins pionting toward his pupil.

"Stop that," he said darkly. She scooted away from his angry expression. "Quit peering through my mind." She could tell she wasn't talking to her anymore. "Get away from me!" He began to grip his head in anguish. She stood and stared with a scared look upon her face. She stood paralyzed, not knowing what to do. Then an idea struck her. Quickly she ran out of the cabin and then to hers. She grabbed a bottle of white powder from the dresser and turned back toward the door. She ran back and looked at him. He was huddled on the ground pulling on his hair. She flipped him on his back and opened his mouth.

"Let this dissolve on your tongue. I bought it from a lady named Kotake," she stated softly. She placed a hand over his eyes and closed hers. "Allow me to see what you see," she stated. She waited and waited until she realized that nothing was happening. She opened her eyes and remembered what Kotake said. 'Only if they accept you, will you be able to peer through their eyes.' She didn't know quite what that meant or how it would work on someone that was unconscious, but she now knew what went wrong. He didn't accept her. She felt saddened but as a crimin$l she understood, being a pirate herself She got up as he awoke and helped him stand. She tried to ask what happened but Gonzo came down beforehand.

"Miss. We hit a hurricane and had to-" Gonzo was cut off. A large wave created by the combination of multiple strikes of lightning and high speed winds crashed into the boat, knocking Tetra onto Jacob and him to the ground. Both sprawled on the floorboards they looked at Gonzo to finish his statement. "We had to drop the anchor." He said monotonously. They looked at each other and ran up to the deck, slamming into the walls a couple times due to the heavily rocking ship. They got there just as the crew finished lowering the sails and began walking below. Tetra stared in awe at the oncoming wave as Jacob began reading the clouds and weather patterns. She looked at him then back to the waves. He turned to Tetra and jolted his head left, symbolizing 'let's go'. They reached her cabin and they sat on the bed.

"The hurricane should last just until nightfall, then it should start to die down," he announced. She looked around and sighed.

"At least I can sleep today," she said with a smile. Jacob grabbed his head and popped it.

"Ah. The crates- oh shit!" he yelled. He ran out the door and into the cargo hold to find the crates scattered around the room. He wandered back into the room hiding his face. She looked at him with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He looked back up.

"My bed was destroyed," he stated nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well it wasn't that comfortable a bed anyway," she said smiling.

"Isn't that the truth," he stated, rubbing his neck.

"You know the offer still stands," she said pointing toward the bed.

"Where would I sleep?" he asked. She looked at him like he was an idiot, pulled back her arm back, and jolted it toward the bed again. "Okay... Where will you sleep?" he asked with emphises. She blushed a bit then repeated the last action. He stared at Tetra looking to see if she was joking or not. When he realized she wasn't, he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Are you sure? It may be a bit early in our relationship," he stated smiling. She gave him the death glare and he began to chuckle. "I'm kidding.... But I can sleep on the floor if you'd like me to."

"It's okay," she said smiling, "But first we should tie down the things we don't want falling down on us." They picked themselves up from the bed, still wobbling, and tied down the dresser, everything on it, the bed, and latched the prot hole closed. They got everything secure as a multitude of large waves began crashing into the boat. Jacob got nervous and ask Tetra If the boat would hold. "Are you kidding?!" She questioned pounding on the wood, "This boat could take-" she was cut off as her arm broke through the wall into the upper cargo hold area. She looked back at him and he looked back with a questioning look. She darted her eyes back and forth and finally looked back at the hole. "Uh... That was a weak spot. But I assure you that this ship will hold!" Jacob shivered at what that may occur but stayed calm.

* * *

Hours passed until the storm calmed down. The crew was relatively silent except for the loud outbursts of laughter from the extra rum that was kept on board. They were all merrily dancing around and enjoying themselves as Jacob and Tetra enjoyed the white wine and dry gin. They sipped on their wine and took shots of gin until they both decided that it wouldn't be good for a captain to have a hangover. They capped the bottles of alchahol and finished what was left in the glass. Then each placed a bottle of the substance in different areas, trying to hide it from the rest of the crew for later. As the moon crept forth over the darkend sky the two decided to go to bed. Jacob left the cabin as Tetra got into her sleeping cloths. He waited outside until she opened the door for him he walked in. He stepped inside the room to see Tetra in her thin white shirt and dark blue soft pants. She gave him a questioning look.

"Is that what your sleeping in?"

"No," he stated. He took off his robe and handed it to Tetra. She unwrapped it and looked at the insignia for the first time. She wanted to ask where he got the robe but she was too tired. She balled it up and tossed it aside. He then pulled of his shirt and threw it next to the bed. He stared back at Tetra. "This is what I'm sleeping in." He said with a smile. She looked and shrugged. She began to walk back to the bed and finally plopped onto the fabric. She scooted over to the left to make enough room for Jacob. He smiled at the pirate captain and climed into bed. Tetra rolled onto her back and looked at Jacob.

"Good night Jacob," she chimed.

"Night," he replied

* * *

Jacob woke early once again. The moon was still visible and the sun had no yet shown itself. He looked around and found that they had shifted during the night. Jacob had his arm around Tetra and she had her leg wrapped around his, her arm up the length of his chest, and her head cuddling his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled, deciding not to move from this postion. Slowly he began to drift back to sleep.

The next morning he awoke first again. He looked over as her body shifted and stretched. Tetra opened her eyes to see Jacob inches her face. She looked down to see her position and jolted back. Jacob looked and blinked.

"What's wrong? According to your breathing patterns, you were haveing a good sleep," he stated with a devious smile. She looked away ashamed.

"Sorry... That never happened before," she said blushing. Jacob laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. She smiled and turn toward him. He paused and winked. "You know for a cold blooded pirate, you have a surprisingly warm body." She blushed and push him out of the room throwing his stuff out beside him. He laughed and put on his shirt and robe. He walked out onto the deck to see most of the crew still sleeping. Niko was awake and so was Mako. He walked out onto the deck and both stood at attension. He smiled smugly at his own commanding leadership. He turned to Mako. "Hey Mako, get me some rum. And Niko, go wake up the crew. I'll get started here." The two children complied and both ran downstairs. Mako came up a second later holding Jacobs bottle. He almost dropped it as he saw the main sail already tied down and ready to go. He looked for Jacob and finally saw him bring up the anchor and sprinting to the wheel. He grabbed the wheel as Mako caught up with him. Jacob then threw the wheel to the left without warning and Mako flew and hit the railing almost dropping the bottle. He got up in amazement of how fast he got the ship ready. The rest of the crew followed all holding their heads in hangovers. They quickly snapped back into reality as they realized how quickly the ship was ready with Jacob working. They looked around in awe as they got to their posts. Mako handed the temerary captian his rum and stepped back. They looked down to see Tetra rising up to the deck. She looked around and smiled.

"Great job Jacob," she said smiling. He turned toward Mako and grabbed his rum. He jumped over the wheel and its stand as Gonzo appeared from out of the lower deck area. He quickly ran to his post and held the wheel firmly. Jacob opened the bottle and took a swig.

"Steady as she goes Gonzo," he nodded and stared at the helm of the ship. Tetra began looking around them for signs of where they may be going. She looked up as the clouds turned black and spiraled the area. She got an ominous feeling toward where they were going. She looked forward but couldn't see very far. Jacob got a sinister smile as Zuko jumped down from the crows nest. He looked at Tetera with a disturbing look.

"Ma'am, we're heading right for the Forsaken Fortress."


End file.
